


lily

by goawaybri



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kid Fic, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goawaybri/pseuds/goawaybri
Summary: In which Janis and Cady adopt a child :)





	lily

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quick so it probably fucking sucks, but if y'all like it i may make it into a one shot series ??

Kids were never in the cards for Janis, she valued her time greatly, and she knew having a kid would take that away from her. But, marriage was never in the cards for her either, until she met Cady Heron. As soon as she saw that wavy red hair, twinkling blue eyes, and infectious smile, she knew she would make that girl her’s for the rest of her life.

Now the couple stands hand in hand in a foster care center of all places. Cady had expressed some interest in adopting a couple of months ago, and at first, Janis refused to even hear her out.

 _“No, no no. Caddy, you know I love you infinitely, but I do not want children. I like other people’s children, but that doesn’t mean I want my own.” She said, taking Cady’s hand from across their dining room table, Cady’s lips falling into a slight pout. “Come on, Janis. At least consider it? For me? Maybe sleep on it for a while and see where you stand after that.” Cady picks up Janis’ hand and kisses her knuckles with a slight smile. “Fine… I’ll think_ on _it… for you.” Janis concedes. She can’t help but let her lips turn up in a smile when Cady’s lips brush her hand. She thought about it for weeks, like really thought about it. She didn’t just weigh the pros and cons either. She thought about what a life with a family would look like for her and Cady, and soon enough she began daydreaming. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Janis was liking the idea the more she thought about it._

The couple is now ushered to the office of a social worker, sifting through the files of all the children in the center. Janis pauses when she sees a little blonde girl, aged 3. Her eyes are blue, like Cady’s, and her name is Lilian but the social worker informs them that she goes by Lily. She scoots the file over to her wife, beaming.

“That’s our girl,” Janis says, looking at Cady, squeezing her hand.

* * *

 

A few weeks and many packets of paperwork later, they get to bring her home. The little girl walks into the apartment, holding Janis’ hand and looks around, clutching her stuffed bunny in the crook of her free arm.

“Come on, let’s go see your new room,” Cady says excitedly, keeping her voice low. The little girl walks shyly over to her, still holding her other mom’s hand. The toddler was timid, as she came from a very stressful situation, to put it lightly. She rarely talked and didn’t like crowds or loud noises, so her new moms needed to be as patient as possible with her until she felt safe enough with them.

The door swings open, and they set Lily loose to explore. The room that was once just used for storage is now fit for a toddler, complete with toys, picture books, and a closet stocked with clothes, including some tiny custom painted denim jackets, courtesy of Janis. The toddler is most interested in the toys and stuffed animals, as expected. Though they have met her many times before they brought her home officially, the little girl was shy, always holding her stuffed bunny under her arm. She brushed her little hands over her toys, looking up at her moms as if to ask permission before she played with them. Janis nods, kneeling on the floor beside Lily and pulling out a Barbie doll from a box on the shelf and handing it to her. The little girl then grabs two more dolls, handing one to Janis, and one to Cady. The women look at each other, smiling ear to ear as Cady sits on the floor beside her wife.

The afternoon is filled with playing dolls, and Cady’s heart melts just watching her wife interact with their daughter. Who knew that someone as tough as Janis Sarkisian could be so sweet with kids? After playing for a long while, Cady makes dinner as Janis and Lily move to the living room. While there’s still a long way to go before their daughter is completely comfortable with them, they made some great progress today. Enough that Lily cuddles into Janis as they read _The Cat in the_ _Hat_. Cady snaps a quick photo before setting the table and calling her girls to eat.

It’s bedtime now, and Janis reads one more book, per Lily’s request, before the women set her in bed and tuck her in. They each give her a kiss on the forehead and turn out the light, going into their own bedroom for the night.

The next morning, Janis rolls over to give her wife a good morning kiss, when she feels a little lump in her comforter blocking her. Lily lays between them, facing her with a thumb in her mouth and Cady’s arm laid over her protectively. The brunette laughs, giving each of her girls a forehead kiss before quietly leaving the bedroom to make some pancakes. 


End file.
